a dog's story
by giratina1115
Summary: DenNor apa jadinya kalau seekor anjing dari dunianya yang bebas manusia datang ke dunia manusia dengan misi mengalahkan kucing? rate diganti untuk sedikit gore...
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem... hai**

**saya admin H, atau author H, dan ini cerita pertama saya.. maaf kalau banyak kesalahan**

**warning: OOC, typo(s), BL, cerita gak jelas, human name**

**pairing: DeNor / inu!denmark x norway**

**hetalia (c) hima papa**

**story (c) me**

Di suatu kerajaan, di mana para anjing dan serigala berkumpul, dan dipimpin oleh raja mereka, yang merupakan seekor anjing. di dunia tersebut, tidak ada yang namanya manusia, para anjing dan serigala hanya berperang melawan pasukan kucing dan singa untuk memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan. semakin besar daerah tersebut, semakin banyak makanan untuk diburu. pasukan dan rakyat anjing tidak boleh berburu di daerah kucing, begitu juga sebaliknya. sampai suatu saat, sang raja dikaruniakan seekor anak anjing berbulu pirang, berbulu tebal, dan bermata biru yang sangan indah, anak anjing tersebut mereka beri nama Mathias Kohler. Mathias anak yang sangat ceria dan nakal.

suatu hari, pasukan kerajaan anjing mendapat laporan bahwa kerajaan kucing akan menyerang mereka, mereka juga mendapat laporan bahwa kerajaan kucing sudah menyiapkan rencana perang yang tak akan tertandingi oleh kerajaan anjing. sang raja sangatlah bingung dengan kedaan seperti ini, maka ia pergi ke perpustakaan dan menemukan sebuah buku yang berkaitan dengan manusia, dan mendapatkan informasi bahwa kucing dan anjing dapat dikalahkan oleh manusia. dan raja pun mendapatkan rencana

sementara itu, mathias sekarang sudah berumur 7 bulan (sekitar umur 14 tahun untuk umur manusia), umur 7 bulan untuk seekor anjing adalah umur di mana bulu anjing tersebut mulai lebat, dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, biasanya seekor anjing pada umur tersebut juga sudah tidak terlalu agresif seperti anjing kecil, dan mulai merasa mudah bosan bila diajak bermain atau diam di dalam kandang, sama seperti yang dialami mathias, akan tetapi, dia tetap agresif. "tangkap aku kalau bisaaa!" teriak seekor anjing berbulu pirang keemasan, sedang berlari menjauhi para pelayan yang mengejarnya. "tuan muda! anda harus membersihkan bulu anda terlebih dahulu! apalagi bulu tuan panjang, harus disikat minimal 1 kali dalam sehari!" "aku tidak mau! sikat tersebut membuat kulitku sakit! aku mau sikat yang lebih lembut!" serunya sambil berlari menjauhi pelayan tersebut. sampai akhirnya, dia bersembunyi di belakang pohon. "hehe.. pelayan bodoh itu tetap mengejarku... aku tidak mau disikat oleh sikat yang terbuat dari kawat! hehe..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. setelah merasa pelayan-pelayannya pergi, ia mengendap endap ke ruang raja - atau ayahnya untuk protes tentang sikatnya yang terbuat dari kawat tersebut. "ayaaah!" mathias mengetuk pintu ruangan di mana raja tersebut berada, dan langsung masuk tanpa diperintahkan. "ayah! aku mau sikat untukku diganti! sikat dari kawat itu menyakitkan!" katanya sambil berlari ke arah sang raja. sang raja hanya menghela nafas karena ulah anaknya tersebut "nak.. ayah sudah bilang.. kalau ingin masuk ke sini, ketuklah-" "-pintu sebelum masuk, dan tunggu perintah dari ayah, kau ini pangeran yang akan menjadi raja nantinya, aku sudah tahu ayah! tapi ini penting! ini masalah sikat yang menggores tubuhku setiap harinya!" serunya. sang raja hanya menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, itu tidak penting nak.. ayah ada misi untukmu" "misi?" matanya berbinar binar "misi apa lagi sekarang ayah?" ya, menurut mathias misi dari ayahnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan, putri penasihat serigala tidak diperbolehkan keluar istana, seperti layaknya rakyat-rakyat jelata, namu sang raja malah banyak memberikan misi untuk anaknya agar memata matai kerajaan kucing, memancing di sungai bersama rakyat jelata, bermain dan bersapa ria dengan rakyat jelata dengan tujuan untuk memata matai apa kesukaan rakyatnya. karena itulah, mathias dikenal baik dan ramah oleh rakyatnya. "nah, misi kali ini akan berbahaya nak. kau akan meneliti bagaimana manusia memperlakukan kucing dan anjing" mathias berpikir sejenak mendengarkan ayahnya berbicara, dia belum memutuskan untuk menerima misi tersebut atau tidak. "ayah, manusia itu apa?" "manusia adalah makhluk yang berdiri dengan dua kaki, mereka tidak berbulu seperti kita, semua bulunya tumbuh di kepalanya juga, mereka memiliki lima jari pada tangannya, yang membantu mereka untuk mengambil barang dengan tangannya" "ah, yang benar?!" mathias sedikit terkejut mendengarnya "berarti mereka tidak perlu mengambil barang dengan mulut, dan tak perlu menyikat tubuhnya? itu menarik sekali! aku terima misinya yah!" mendengar perkataan anaknya, sang ayah tersenyum senang. "nah, mathias, cobalah untuk mencari teman di sana, itu akan memudahkanmu untuk melihat gerak gerik mereka, sebagai hadiah, ayah akan memanggil penyihir yang dapat memberikanmu kemampuan untuk menjadi manusia juga kau akan berangkat besok" "yes! ayah memang yang terbaik!" serunya senang "tapi hari ini, sikat bulumu terlebih dahulu" perintah sang ayah, sambil memberikan death glare pada anaknya "tidaaaak!"

**keesokan harinya...**

"ayah! aku siap!" seru mathias dengan ceria "bagus, nak! kalung ini akan ayah berikan kepadamu. ingatlah, jangan sampai kalung ini hilang, kalung ini adalah kunci untuk kembali ke dunia ini, dan kalung ini lah yang akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia kapanpun kau mau" mathias hanya mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke dalam portal di mana manusia hidup, beraktifitas, dan memelihara anjing dan kucing sebagai hewan peliharaan mereka, di mana manusia berkuasa atas anjing dan kucing.

"uwaaaa!" mathias terjatuh dari awan, ternyata portal dari dunianya menyambung ke awan. "ayaaaaah!" mathias kaget karena jatuh dari ketinggian, dan lagi, tidak ada pelayan yang dapat memanggil penyihir untuk menangkapnya dari ketinggian. "_apakah aku akan mati?"_ pikirnya, mathias segera menutup kedua matanya, takut untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, akan tetapi, dia sedang beruntung.  
BYUUR!  
"aghh!" mathias berusaha mengambil nafas, dia beruntung karena jatuh di tengah laut, sehingga dia tidak mati. "syukurlah..." gumamnya "ahh.. walau buluku sekarang basah semua.. dan aku tak tahu sebesar apa kolam berarus ini, yang penting, aku harus berenang dan menemukan ujung dari kolam ini, maka aku bisa menemukan yang namanya manusia." mathias berenang tak tentu arah untuk mencari di mana ujing dari laut yang dia kira kolam berarus tersebut. tapi, setelah 3 jam berenang, dia tak menemukan ujung dari laut tersebut, melainkan malah menemukan bagian laut yang semakin dalam. "kolam ini terlalu besaaar!" teriaknya histeris "_aku mulai lelah... tapi tak kunjung menemukan ujung dari kolam ini... makhluk yang bernama manusia itu pasti sangat kaya ya... punya kolam sebesar ini... sekarang untuk istirahatpun aku tak ada tempat untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku... semua hiasan yang berbentuk karang ada di dasar kolam yang sangat dalam ini.. dan bagaimana caranya manusia memiliki stamina untuk berenang menyebrangi kolam sebesar ini? dan apa gunanya? manusia pasti sangat kuat..."_ mathias tak berhenti berpikir, sampai sekilas, ia melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari laut. "_eh? rasanya aku melihat sesuatu.. apakah itu manusia?" _dan dia melihat sosok tersebut lagi. menampakkan sebagian kedil dari tubuhnya. sebuah... ekor? baru saja mathias melihat ekor yang begitu besar dari laut. _"ayah... kau tak memberi tahuku bahwa manusia memiliki ekor yang sangat besar.." _baru saja mathias berpikir begitu, sesuatu menyedotnya, mathias tak bisa berbuat apapun, karena tekanan air yang menyedotnya begitu besar, tidak kuat menahan nafas, mathias pingsan, dan ditelan seekor paus

akan tetapi, keberuntungan ada di pihak mathias, seorang pemburu tanpa sengaja membunuh paus tersebut, dan mengoyak isi tubuh paus tersebut, dan ditemukannya mathias dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri "..." permburu itu menatap mathias tanpa ekspresi, bulu panjang dan pirang mathias sangatlah indah, tidak seperti anjing pada umumnya, telapak kaki mathias sangatlah mulus dan berwarna pink, tidak seperti anjing dewasa lainnya, dengan tatapan datar, sang pemburu memandikan mathias di kapalnya, dan membawanya pulang. dalam hati, sang pemburu terkagum kagum dengan bulu mathias yang sangat panjang dan lembut, terlebih warnanya dan postur tubuhnya yang sangat gagah, bila di anjing kontes, pasti dia akan memenangkan segala jenis kontes. dan keadaan mathias cukup terawat sebagai ajing liar, pikirnya. karena mathias tidak ada sertifikat dan tattoo di telinganya, jelas bahwa dia anjing liar, bukan anjing champion yang jatuh dari pesawat selagi dikirim ke majikan barunya, masalahnya, kenapa ada anjing liar yang keadaannya terawat, bisa di tengah laut dan ditelan paus? ah, sang pemburu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya, segera ia membawa pulang anjing tersebut.

**3 hari kemudian..**

mathias membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa pusing setelah kejadian tersebut. _"apakah ini surga atau neraka? aku tak berani melihatnya..."_ dengan perlahan, ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, ada perabotan rumah yang terlihat mahal, ada tempat makan untuk anjing, ada kotak yang dilapisi kaca, ada tembok dan jendela.. dia masih hidup. tapi di mana? ia berusaha mengendus bau rumah tersebut, memastikan bahwa ini bukan istananya. bau yang tak ia kenal... dan dia menemukan barang. "sepertinya baju manusia.." gumamnya. ia mengendusnya perlahan... "akh! bau yang sangat tidak enak!" dia mundur perlahan, menjauhi baju sang pemburu. "hei, kau sudah sadar" mathias menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan menemukan sang pemburu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan secangkir kopi. tatapannya datar, tanpa ekspresi, rambut pirangnya berantakan, dengan _curl_ yang melayang, mathias juga bingung bagaimana _curl_nya bisa melayang. mathias menatap pemburu tersebut dengan takut, seingatnya ayahnya tak mengingatkan bahwa manusia itu sebesar ini, seperti reaksi anjing yang ketakutan pada umumnya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, memikirkan manusia itu akan mencekiknya dengan tangannya, atau membunuhnya dengan cara menggigit lehernya, ekornya mulai dijepit di antara kedua kaki belakangnya, memamerkan giginya dengan arti bahwa dia mengancam, dan mulai mengeluarkan suara menggeram, wujud anjing pirang sebesar serigala yang lucu tadi itu, berubah seketika menjadi menyeramkan tiba tiba aura gelap dan marah mulai terasa pada mathias, yang menyebabkan ia memamerkan giginya lebih lagi karena takut. "... anjing yang tak tahu balas budi.." mendengar itu, mathias langsung menggonggong dengan kesal. "hey, anjing" kata manusia tersebut dengan wajah yang dingin dan kesal "aku yang menyelamatkanmu tahu" mathias mulai mengeluarkan ekornya dari antara kedua kakinya dengan perlahan, dan mendekati dang pemburu dengan sangat hati hati. sang pemburu tersebut rupanya menyambutnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan kepada mathias, mathias mendekatinya dengan sangat hati hati, mengendus tangannya, dan menjilatnya _"hmm... baunya lebih enak dari bau bajunya..."_ dengan cepat, sang pemburu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala mathias, yang membuat mathias sedikit terkejut. "panggil aku lukas. aku adalah majikanmu sekarang" katanya dengan datar. tunggu... majikan?! aku jadi seperti budaknya?! mathias menatap lukas dengan tatapan tajam dan marah "enak saja! aku ini pangeran! mana mungkin aku disamakan dengan budak, hei rakyat jelata!" lukas kaget setelah mendengar perkataannya, tapi ekspresi terkejutnya hanya bertahan sebentar, sampai dia memasang wajah datarnya lagi "wajar kan. aku telah menyelamatkanmu. dan aku sudah berbaik hati padamu. sekarang panggil aku master." "tidak mau! aku ini pangeran! kau yang harusnya memanggilku tuan atau pangeran" seketika ia merasakan aura marah pada lukas, dan kehadiran yang marah karena tuannya dipanggil rakyat jelata. keberanian mathias langsung hilang, dia menunduk "ma-master..." katanya pelan, tapi tak menutupi kemarahan lukas. "hei.. pangeran di sini bukanlah kau... dan pemilik rumah sekaligus negara ini adalah aku... maka itu kau harus memanggilku master atau tuan, atau lukas juga cukup... kau hanyalah anjing yang bisa bicara, dan tidak punya apapub di sini.." katanya dengan tatapan datar, dan nada yang marah "cih... oke... lukas..." kataku dengan sebal, dan langsung disambut dengan death glare troll-nya lukas. aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalaku, sampai perutku berbunyi tanda aku lapar. lukas hanya menatapku dengan datar. "oh? kau lapar? tunggu di sini" katanya datar, ia pergi ke luar kamar dan masuk dengan membawa sesuatu yang berbau enak di tempat makannya, aneh. tempat makan yang ia pegang sangatlah ceper, tidak ada lekukan di dalamnya. aku mencoba sedikit makanannya, dan mataku berbinar. rasanya sangat enak, entahlah.. rasa ini... berbeda dengan dog food biasa! ada sesuatu yang sangat enak... wujudnya pun berbeda dari dog food. butiran butrian putih yang sangat banyak, rasanya tawar, tapi tertutupi dengan rasa yang enak, ada sesuatu di atasnya, berwarna putih, dengan bulatan kuning di tengahnya. "itu telur dan nasi" lukas menjelaskan "kau bisa bicara, lalu kenapa kau menggonggong?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar, tapi sepertinya dia penasaran. "di duniaku ada perang antara anjing dan kucing. menggonggong adalah pesan rahasia yang hanya dimengerti anjing dan serigala" kataku dengan mulut yang penuh "kucing juga mengeong. bahasa ini hanya digunakan bila anjing dan kucing menyatakan perang atau damai" jelasku panjang lebar. lukas menatapku tanpa ekspresi, yang membuat mathias sulit untuk mengetahui dia bingung atau tidak. mathias menjilati piring yang kosong. "kau suka itu?" lukas bertanya "ya! ada rasa yang tidak kuketahui!" lukas mengangguk tanda mengerti. "itu rasa asin" katanya "a...sin?" mathias memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "anjing seharusnya tak boleh makan asin, tapi karena aku belum beli dog food, apa boleh buat. hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan, kau tak boleh makan daging sapi. mahal" jawabnya panjang "daging sapi?" tanyaku "seperti makanan rakyat jelata yah?"  
JDAK  
4 urat merah terlihat di kepala lukas dengan auranya yang marah. berhenti mengatakan rakyat jelata. itu rasanya sama seperti kau menjelekanku tahu! katanya marah  
"hyaaaa! maafkan akuuu!" mathias lari dari lukas  
"hhh..."lukas menghela nafas. "apa tujuanmu ke sini, hmm? anjing kecil?"  
"aku tidak kecil! aku ke sini untuk mencari tahu cara manusia menaklukan kucing dan anjing!"  
"... mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu besok.."

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

**update~**

**disclaimer dan warning ada di chapter 1, warning tambahan: chara death**

**sekarang akan ada POV**

_*time skip, lukas selalu mengajarkan cara bersopan santun di kamarnya, mathias tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, sampai..*_

**(normal POV)**

pagi itu adalah pagi yang tenang, sampai..  
"lukas!" lukas membuka matanya perlahan lahan... dan dia menemukan sosok binatang yang berbulu lebat... di atasnya  
"lukas! bangun! aku sudah siap untuk pelajaran hari ini!" katanya dengan riang  
"... apa kau benar benar pangeran?" "hah?" mathias memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "kau benar benar pangeran? sikap tidak sopanmu itu tidak menunujukkan bahwa kau seperti pangeran" lukas menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar "hei! aku ini pangeran! yang membenci peraturan... hehehe.." mathias menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. "oke, apa yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu? hanya cara menaklukan anjing dan kucing?" tanya lukas sambil berjalan menuju tangga. "ya! sebelumnya lukas, aku lapar" "hm." lukas mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan mathias, segera lukas menuju dapur, mengambil ayam, panci, dan mengisinya dengan air. lalu dia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menyalakan kompor listriknya. _"ternyata manusia itu makhluk yang bodoh_ _ya.." _mathias memperhatikan lukas _"mau memasak saja tidak pakai kayu bakar...ah, bukan. bukan disitu letak kebodohannya... dia mau memasak tanpa api? ahahaha.. _ mathias melihat ke arah kompor listrik tersebut yang terletak di dekat jendela, sehingga panci tersebut terkena sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela. _"ah... aku mengerti... pasti dia ingin memasak menggunakan sinar matahari... kucing itu makhluk yang lemah, ya.. kalah dengan makhluk sebodoh ini.. hihihi" _lukas memperhatikan mathias yang dari tadi tersenyum, lukas pun memasukkan ayam ke dalam panci tersebut.. dalam 3 menit... "AIRNYA MENDIDIH TANPA API!" mathias berteriak karena kaget, padahal jendela sudah ditutup karena silau, tapi airnya bisa mendidih tanpa adanya api. mathias sangat kaget, tidak menyangka manusia yang dianggapnya bodoh itu dapat membuat barang yang sangat canggih, tidak heran kenapa kucing dan anjing bisa kalah dengannya. tak lama kemudian, telepon dari ponselnya lukas berdering. "ADA SIAPA DI SANA?! SIAPA ITU YANG BERNYANYIII!" lukas hanya memandang mathias dengan tatapan 'berisik', lalu mengangkat teleponnya. mathias yang dari tadi melihat lukas, hanya berkeringat dingin, karena menganggap lukas gila karena mengobrol dengan suatu alat yang dapat mengeluarkan lagu tanpa orang yang menyanyi. setelah selesai menelepon, lukas melihat mathias dengan aura marahnya, "duduk di sofa itu, jangan berisik. itu mengganggu." mathias langsung melompat pada sofa tersebut. "hey! ini sangat menakjubkan! kursinya sangatlah empuk!" mathias berputar putar di sofa tersebut sebelum tidur, sama seperti anjing lainnya, sampai tanpa sengaja ia menginjak remote tv, dan... "SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER" "HYAAAAAA! TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" mathias kaget mendengar suara tv yang sangat besar. "tch..." lukas segera menghampiri mathias yang ketakutan "hei... kau menyalakan tv di saat yang pas.. acara ini sudah kutunggu tunggu.." mathias hanya sembunyi di belakang sofa dengan badan yang bergetar hebat. "aah! ada orang yang tidak berkulit dari dunia lain terjebak di dalam kotak kaca!" mathias menunjuk karakter anime di dalam tv tersebut. "bodoh. itu hanya acara tv" mathias tidak mengerti, maka itu dia memutuskan untuk tidur di kasurnya lukas saja, dan tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ipad milik lukas... "hei? slide to unlock? menarik~ apa benar benar bisa disentuh? seperti komputer di duniaku~" mathias menggeser tombol kunci tersebut dengan susah payah karena jarinya terlalu besar. "uwaah! benar benar bisa disentuh!" mata mathias berbinar binar. "hey. apa yang kau lakukan?" ternyata lukas sudah berdiri di depan pitu kamarnya "oh~ ini! komputer ajaib yang bisa disentuh!" "... di duniamu ada komputer?" "ada! dengan windows yang terkenal itu!" "windows berapa?" mathias berpikir setelah mendengar pertanyaan lukas "98!" serunya bangga "..."

makanan mereka sudah siap. lukas mengeluarkan beberapa _macaroon_ dari toples kuenya, dan memberikan mathias semangkuk _pot au feu _mathias langsung makan dengan lahap. "rasanya _macaroon _dengan _pot au feu _beda ya!" mathias tersenyum "walau aku tak tahu apa nama rasa tersebut." "manis untuk _macaroon _dan asin untuk _pot au feu"_ mathias hanya ber 'oh' ria. "aku mau beli sesuatu." lukas mengambil dompet dan bersiap siap untuk pergi. "aku ikut!" lukas hanya menoleh kepada mathias, lalu pergi ke kamarnya, kembali dengan sebuah tali, dan menyambungkannya dengan kalungnya mathias "eeeh?" mathias menoleh ke arah tali tersebut "ini salah satu cara kami menaklukan kalian. kalian tidak boleh kabur, dan harus berjalan di samping kami." "dan kalau aku melawan atau kabur?" tanyanya "kau akan lihat nanti" semangat mathias semakin menjadi jadi setelah mendengar bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menaklukan mereka. menarik~ "oh ya... di sana, kau tak boleh berbicara, hanya menggonggong." mathias menggoyangkan ekornya dan menggonggong tanda mengerti. walau di mall, mathias banyak kagetnya karena melihat tangga berjalan, dan kamar yang bisa naik turun atau disaebut juga lift. juga melihat begitu banyak makanan yang ditaruh di rak rak, dan membiarkan semua orang mengambil makanan tersebut sepuasnya, dan membayarnya di kasir. pulangnya, mathias berjalan dengan antusias dan bercerita kepada lukas. "di sini keren sekali! makanan sebanyak itu hanya didapatkan di kerajaan!~ itupun hanya setengahnya!" seru mathias sambil berlari lari mendahului lukas. lukas yang merasa tak dipatuhi aturannya, langsung menarik tali jalan jalannya mathias, dan memukul mathias. tepat di pipinya  
PLAK!  
"aduh!" mathias hanya melihat lukas dengan tatapan heran "itulah cara mendisiplinkan dan menaklukan anjing" katanya singkat. mathias yang mendengarnya semakin penasaran "aku akan mencoba memukulmu juga!" dia mengayunkan telapak tangannya yang lembut ke kaki lukas. lukas hanya menatapnya dengan datar "apa yang terjadi? kau tidak merasa sakit?" mathias keheranan, lukas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. hal itu membuat mathias bingung dan kecewa "_aneh. padahal di duniaku, akulah yang memiliki pukulan terkuat..."_ sesampainya di rumah, mathias teringat akan perkataan ayahnya, segera ia pergi ke kamarnya lukas, menutup pintunya, dan mencoba sesuatu..

**(lukas POV)**

aku sedang diam di ruang tamu, dan melihat ada cahaya merah dan putih keluar dari kamarku. aku menatap datar cahaya tersebut, walau dalam hati aku merasa takut, penasaran, dan khawatir. sinar apakah itu? aku segera berlari ke kamar, dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat. mataku terbelalak saat melihat seorang pria, dengan rambut pirang, mata biru laut, dan ehemtelanjangehem dadanya bidang, dan membuatku merasa panas... jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. aku yakin pipiku sedikit merah. pria itu mengenakan kalung mathias, dan telinga anjing yang tertutup dengan rambutnya yang berdiri, ekor anjing yang berbulu tebal ada di belakangnya... tunggu... apa itu mathias? pria itu tersenyum hangan kepadaku, dan berjalan mendekatiku. aku merasakan pipiku semakin panas, aku melangkah mundur... senyuman hangatnya membuatku meleleh... tapi senyuman hangatnya tergantikan dengan senyuman iseng. aku cepat cepat memasang wajah datarku kembali. pipiku semakin memerah ketika melihat dia... berlari ke arahku?! dia mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul tanganku dengan keras "untuk apa itu?" kataku dengan aura marah, dan bisa aku rasakan ada troll di belakangku. pria itu langsung ketakutan. "a-aku hanya mengetes kekuatan manusia... aku mathias, lukas!" aku hanya menatapnya datar, dan berjalan ke kamarku, mencarikan baju yang pas untuknya di lemariku. "pakai ini." aku melemparkan satu set baju kepadanya. bisa kulihat dia sibuk mencari cara untuk memakainya... dengan akhir yang tak karuan. "lukaaaas ini tidaklah nyaman!" serunya, tentu saja. ia memakaikan pakaian dalam di kepala, celana di salah satu tangannya, aku hanya menatapnya datar, lalu membaritahu cara memakainya. aku sebal dengannya. ia tidak mempercayaiku sebagai teman baiknya untuk memberi tahuku semua rahasianya. aku menatapnya dengan kesal. "hei, lukas" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar kali ini. "terimakasih sudah mau mendaji sahabatku, dan mau mengajariku" dia tersenyum sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit aneh... di mana jantungku berdetak semakin kencang, dan pipiku memanas. aku segera memalingkan mukaku, tapi dia memegang daguku, dan menatapku, dia mengambil liontin dari kalungnya, dan memakaikannya pada kepalaku. ternyata liontin dari kalungnya adalah sebuah jepit. aku melihat diriku di kaca, rambutku... terlihat rapi... aku tersenyum kecil kepada kaca tersebut, dan segera berjalan menuju laci, aku menemukan sebuah topi kecil berwarna coklat, topi tersebut merupakan topi sahabatku yang sudah meninggal akibat umur manusia pada normalnya. ia adalah pangeran norwegia pada jaman dulu. aku tak akan melupakan pertemuanku dengannya  
_**flashback  
**lukas sedang berjalan di suatu daerah terpencil di norwegia untuk mengecek keadaan. sampai suatu saat, dia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil dengan topi kecil berwarna coklat, dan pakaian yang mewah. anak itu berjalan ke arahnya, "hei, siapa namamu?" anak itu bertanya dengan ramah. lukas sangat terkejut mendengarnya, pada jaman itu setiap negara dijauhi oleh orang orang, karena umurnya yang panjang itu membuat orang orang mengira bahwa para negara tersebut terkutuk. lukas hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan menjawab dengan suara yang kecil "...lukas.." anak itu tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada lukas "kita teman ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum. lukas membalas senyumannya, dan mengangguk dengan cepat. mereka terus berteman selama pangeran tersebut masih hidup, hingga suatu saat, pangeran tersebut berumur 80 tahun, dia menyerahkan topi kecil tersebut kepada lukas, sambil tersenyum, dan minta tolong kepada lukas untuk menjaga topi tersebut, kalau bisa, berikan topi tersebut pada temanmu selanjutnya, dia tersenyum, dan tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa. lukas yang dulunya ceria, mulai saat itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dan berwajah datar untuk seterusnya, walau ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi teman untuk manusia biasa, daripada dia mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, ditinggalkan teman baiknya karena umur yang terbatas.  
**flashbac**k off_

aku segera memakaikan topi tersebut padanya, saat kulihat dirinya, aku sedikit terkejut. dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan temanku yang dulu. ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dengan erat, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah rekarnasi dari temanku dulu, tapi itu mustahil, karena dia hanyalah seekor anjing. tidak lebih. tak terasa, air mataku mulai mengalir, mathias terlihat terkejut melihatnya "lukas... kenapa menangis?" ia melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir. aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. memalukan rasanya menunjukkan padanya seperti apa aku ini sebenarnya. aku sangatlah rapuh, di balik mukaku yang datar dan tak peduli apapun ini, aku sangat kesepian, membutuhkan teman. tangisanku tak dapat ditahan lagi. lututku lemas dan aku terjatuh, aku menutupi mukaku dengan kedua tanganku, tak ingin ia melihat wajahku sekarang ini. kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhku, aku menurunkan kedua tanganku, dan melihat mathias memelukku. "jangan tinggalkan aku.." kataku pelan. mathias langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kutebak, sepertinya tatapan tak suka, sedih, dan khawatir?

**(mathias POV)**

aku memandangnya terkejut. apa dia tahu apa yang kubicarakan semalam? aku pikir dia sudah tidur...  
_**flashback** on  
__aku sedang tidur, sampai ada telepati sampai kepadaku. aku baru ingat... ayah menyelipkan permata yang berfungsi untuk telepati pada kalungku. sangat kecil, bahkan aku tak menyadari di mana keberadaan permata tersebut sampai ada telepati.  
__"nak, apa kabarmu?"  
__"baik, ayah! manusia sangatlah keren!" aku bercerita dengan semangat, aku bisa mendengar ayah tertawa kecil, lalu suaranya menjadi kembali serius "nak, seminggu lagi... kau harus pulang untuk berperang" katanya dengan nada serius. aku terkejut, selama ini, tanpa diketahui lukas, aku sering sekali menonton acara bertarung, dan mendapat ilmu bagaimana cara manusia berperang. diam diam aku menirukan gayanya untuk bertarung, maka itu bisa dibiang sekarang ini aku sudah terlatih... aku menjawab pelan "ya ayah.." lalu mengakhiri percakapan tersebut  
**flashback**_ _off_

aku tak berani menatap lukas lagi... sepertinya dia tahu dari tatapanku ini bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan meninggalkannya... aku menghela nafas... dan tersenyum kepadanya. aku punya rencana "tidak akan lukas! sekalipun aku harus kembali ke duniaku, kau boleh ikut denganku!" aku tersenyum tulus dan menghapus air matanya. seketika aku melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah kulihat selama ini. lukas tersenyum lebar. menunjukkan sikap sebenarnya padaku. rasanya... aku bahagia... dan rasanya... aku... semakin menyukainya. kupeuk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena menangis...

_*time skip*_

sudah waktunya aku meninggalkan dunia manusia yang hebat ini. aku sudah banyak dibuatnya terkejut~ mulai dari tv, sampai pesawat. lukas membuatku terkejut~ dia mengajakku jalan jalan dengan pesawat melewati kolam besar berarus tersebut yang mereka sebut dengan laut. sudah saatnya aku mengaktifkan kalungku untuk membuka portal ke duniaku. aku segera masuk bersama lukas. seperti biasa, kami berakhir jatuh dari awan. untuk orang normal, pertama kalinya jatuh dari ketinggian akan membuat orang berteriak ketakutan, tapi lukas hanya memasang wajah datar. aku tersenyum, merasakan rambutku tertiup angin, lalu aku melolong untuk memanggil beberapa penyihir yang bisa terbang menyelamatkan kami. sesampainya di istana, aku berlari kepara ayah. ayah... terlihat lebih kecil dengan tubuh manusiaku ini. aku menunduk di hadapan ayah, pelajaran sopan santun yang diajarkan lukas sangat berpengaruh di sini. ayah tersenyum bangga, dan melihat ke arah lukas. "dia lukas, majikanku selama di dunia manusia. dia juga sahabatku, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan sahabat sendirian" jelasku tanpa ditanya. ayah mengangguk mengerti. lalu menunjuk kepada sebuah kalung berwarna merah dengan motif bendera norwegia. aku segera mengambilnya. memberikan kalung tersebut kepada lukas. aku segera merubah wujudku ke wujud asalku, anjing berbulu panjang dan pirang, dengan mata biru laut. aku melihat ke arah lukas, dia berubah menjadi anjing yang imut, anjing berbulu pirang pucat, bulunya cukup panjang, tingginya tidak setinggi aku, namun tetap digolongkan sebagai anjing besar. aku tersenyum simpul, melihat ke arah anjing berbulu pucat tersebut. mata biru keunguannya terliat indah, aku menggerakan kaki depanku, untuk menarik ujung mulutnya lukas, demi melihatnya tersenyum lagi... wajahnya kembali datar. akupun terkekeh kecil melihat lukas yang sedikit kesal

seekor anjing yang berbadan besar, berbulu hitam pendek mendobrak pintu dengan senjata senjata yang ada di mulutnya. dia membawakan senjata untuk kami, para anjing. ayah segera memerintahkanku untuk memakainya. aku segera memakai perlengkapan perangnya. ada besi yang berfungsi dikaitkan ke mulut, untuk melapisi gigi dengan besi tersebut, agar gigi kami tidak patah dan mempertajam gigi kami. aku memakai kalu dari besi untuk melindungi leher kami dari serangan pada kucing. kami juga mengenakan sepattu yang melapisi kuku kami dengan besi untuk melindungi dan mempertajam kuku kami. juga besi yang berongga untuk hidung kami. kamiadalah makhluk yang lemah tanpa hidung kami~ kau pukul hidung kami dengan keras sampai berdarah, hidup kami tak akan lama lagi. ayah juga membekalkan kami dua buak perisai yang terletak di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan tubuh kami. tak lupa mengikatkan pedang yang dapat menembus kalung besi sang kucing, karena laporanku tentang kompor listrik kepada ayah menginspirasikannya pada sebuah pedang yang panas dan dapat melelehkan besi, tapi tanpa api. tak lupa memakai pelindung kepala, aku tersenyum kepada lukas, yang khawatir melihatku akan berperang. aku mendekatinya dan tersenyum. "aku takkan meninggalkanmu! aku akan selamat!" perkataanku membuat pipinya merah.

**(normal POV)**

****mathias segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sang ayah memerintahkan beberapa penjaganya untuk membawa lukas ke tempat yang aman, dan beberapa penjaga kelas tinggi untuk melindunginya, berjaga jaga kalau ada pasukan kucing yang masuk. mathias sendiri sedang bersemangat untuk perang kali ini. kalau dia berhasil, dia akan meminta persetujuan ayahnya untuk tinggal di dunia manusia. karena ini adalah perang terakhir. perang di mana salah satu raja akan mati. melihat pasukan kucing yang berdiri dengan arah berlawanan, mathias maju untuk mengawali persiapan perang mereka. sang pangeran kucing tersenyum sinis "bersiaplah kalah, pengendus..." "kau yang akan mati di tangan kami, bola bulu..." mathias tersenyum penuh keyakinan. terdengar suara mengeong dari pangeran kucing dan lolongan dari mathias, yang menandakan perang akan dimulai. kedua pasukan tersebut mulai menggigit, mencakar, membunuh satu sama lain. mathias bergerak dengan sangat cepat, meniru bagaimana para petarung yang ada di film film manusia beraksi. memotong kepala banyak kucing dengan cekatan, melempar bom ke arah pasukan kucing. dengan cepat, anggota pasukan kucing berkurang. saat salah satu perisainya hancur, mathias memiliki ide untuk berubah menjadi manusia saat tengah menyerang, di saat keadaannya gawat, dia langsung menjadi anjing lagi untuk menghindari musuhnya. pasukan kucing pun terbang dengan bantuan peri peri. _"sial... ternyata selagi aku mempelajari teknologi di dunia manusia, kucing mempelajari dunia peri, terlebih para peri membantunya..." _mathias segera menyerang peri peri tersebut, karena peri tersebut sangatlah kecil, dia dengan mudah menggiggitnya, bahkan memakannya, dengan cara kejam, seperti film yang pernah ia tonton. tapi tiba tiba...  
BOOOM!  
mathias melihat ke arah suara tersebut.. ayahnya! istananya dijatuhi beberapa peri yang dapat meledak bila terbentur! tapi dia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan ayahnya, karena ia yakin ayahnya dan lukas sudah aman.  
sedangkan lukas yang tengah kabur di dalam istana, mendengar suara ledakan bom dari luar. bom yang dilempar mathias. merasa mathias belum pernah melihat bom, dia mengira bahwa pasukan kucing-lah yang mengebom. ia segera merebut perlengkapan perang yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan di meja di lorong istana tersebut. dia kabur dari para penjaga, sampai..  
BOOOOM!  
atap istana tersebut hancur dan menimpa lukas, dia dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan bebatuan tersebut dengan bantuan troll-nya, namun, tulang ekornya lukas telah patah, dan membuatnya susah untuk berlari dan menyeimbangkan badan. akan tetapi, dia berhasil keluar. peri perinya melawan peri peri pasukan kucing, dan troll-nya dengan mudah memakan para kucing dan melindungi lukas. lukas berlari secepat dia bisa. tulang ekornya menyulitkan dia. sampai dia bertemu dengan mathias. pasukan kucing hampir kalah. tersisa sang pangeran kucing dengan dua penjaganya, sedangkan mathias hanya sendiri. para penjaganya merobek tubuh mathias dengan cepat, sedangkan mathias menghabisi mereka dengan mudah. dalam sekali gigit di perut, pada penjaga kucing tersebut sudah sekarat. tinggallah mathias dengan sang pangeran, keduanya saling menatap dengan tajam. akhirnya, lukas bisa tenang dengan keadaan tersebut, karna ia yakin mathias pasti menang, namun, mathias menyerang sang pangeran terlebih dahulu, yang menyebabkan perutnya ditusuk oleh pedang sang pangeran. mata lukas terbelalak melihatnya. namun, gerakan cepat mathias membuat sang pangeran kucing mati dengan cepat, tak lupa dia melempar 5 bom kepada istana kucing tersebut, dan dia melihat para penjaganya melempar sang raja dari jendela, dan mengenai bom yang dilempar mathias, sehingga raja tersebut mati. mathias mencabut pedang dari perutnya dengan mudah, dan menoleh kepada lukas dengan senyumnya. "aku takkan mati! tusukan seperti ini hanya hal kecil, hehe.." dia berjalan dengan lemah kepada lukas. lukas menangis senang, berlari dengan susah payah kepada mathias, tanpa disadarinya, ada sebuah batu besar melayang di atasnya, mathias segera menggigit leher lukas yang dilapisi dengan kalung besi, dan melemparnya jauh, itu menyebabkan tubuhnya sendiri terpental ke arah batu tersebut, dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mathias tertimpa batu besar tersebut. melihatnya, lukas berteriak histeris, dengan cepat, troll-nya mengangkat batu tersebut dengan mudah, dan menemukan mathias dengan keadaan sekarat. lukas meneriakkan namanya berkali kali "mathias! MATHIAS! KAU TAK BOLEH MATI! TETAPLAH HIDUP! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI!" dia menangis sejadi jadinya. mathias menatap lukas dengan lemah dan tersenyum. "lukas... aku mengantuk..." lukas memeluknya dengan cepat "lukas... aku...me...n..cin..tai..mu..." katanya sebelum ia tersenyum lagi. dengan cepat, lukas menciumnya. ciuman pertama dan terakhir mathias sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

_*2 bulan kemudian*_

kerajaan anjing telah merdeka, para kucing yang tersisa dijadikan budak. lukas diangkat sebagai pangeran terbaru di sana. dunia tersebut menjadi dunia yang tidak kalah canggihnya dengan dunia manusia. dari pintu belakang istana, terlihat seekor anjing dengan bulu yang tebal dan berwarna pirang pucat sedang keluar bersama troll-nya. dia menuju ke sebuah gundukkan tanah, terlihat ia sedang membawa setangkai bunga. ia tersenyum sedikit, dan meletakkan bunganya di atas gundukan tanah tersebut. "mathias... semenjak kematianmu itu... kerajaanmu menjadi makmur! seperti impianmu... aku mencintaimu mathias... setelah kau tidur di dalam gundukan tanah ini, tumbuh bunga mawar kunig seperti bulumu, padahal tak ada yang menanamnya di sini... hehe... beristirahatlah mathias..." anjing itu bergumam kepada gundukan tanah tersebut, menyentuh batu nisannya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. setelah dia pergi jauh, terlihat sosok anjing berbulu tebal. warna pirang bulunya itu berkilauan, dia memiliki sepasang sayap, mata buri lautnya menatap anjing berbulu pirang pucat itu pergi, ia tersenyum,_ "kita akan bertemu lagi.."_ katanya pelan. lalu menghilang bersama cahaya yang membawanya ke atas langit, di mana dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. selamanya.

**THE END**


End file.
